You Belong With Me
by ABalletEmpress
Summary: Bella is a nerd, who has a crush on her best friend. Edward Cullen. But alas Edward has a girlfriend. What will Bella do to get him? What will Edwards girlfriend do? Read and find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; Little kids**

**Bella's POV**

I stepped out onto the balcony of my room with my homework and sat on the chair. I had gotten through a page of english when I felt a cold wet sensation on my butt and I quickly stood up, I looked at my butt and saw it was all wet, I looked on my chair and noticed it had a small covering of snow on it. I quickly went into my room and changed my pants and underwear not caring who saw me change, I went back out and this time didn't sit down but let the snow fall on my hair, I looked up and saw the glisten of the snow flakes, they fell every where when I looked straight ahead it was a clear shot to Edwards bedroom.

Of course that was when he decided to enter his room, I quickly looked down, I looked up after a minute and noticed he was sitting on his bed, his head was down and I could see his his hair *sigh* his bronze hair. After a minute more he tore his eyes from his floor and met my eyes with his emerald green ones and he smiled his crooked smile at me. **THUMP THUMP THUMP, **my heart went.

I lifted up my first finger to tell him 'one second' I went into my bedroom grabbed a notebook and I tore out a piece of paper as I walked back out I wrote 'How do you like the snow today?' I saw his eyes go over the words twice when he got a look of confusion on his face he quickly stood up and opened his window and looked up and around and then smirked. His next words

"It reminds me of when we were little kids. Do you remember?" and as I nodded my head with a smile, those twelve simple words were taking me back to 10 years before.

***Flash Back***

Edward and I had been outside from dawn to dusk only leaving to go to the bathroom and eat snacks and drink hot chocolate, but it was getting darker by the minute, and I knew I would have to go in soon, it didn't stop me from making more snow angels in his back yard. But when he sat up and said "Your mom is coming" I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and sure enough, I looked over just in time to see my mother come to the back patio door of my house, slide it open, step out and say the worst words ever

"Bella you need to come in now." she said it with a lot of parent authority and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay outside unless I gave a really good argument, but when I opened my mouth to argue I noticed she wasn't looking at me, she was looking past me and at Edward, when I looked at him I noticed he had his lips in a pout. I wondered why, but then heard her say the best words "In 5 minutes"

I smiled and she smiled back. I turned to Edward and smiled, he smiled back when I asked why he did it he simply said "I didn't want CinderBella to go home from the snowy ball fight"

I told him with a smile that in Cinderella there was never a fight but when I got hit with a snow ball I realised what he meant. We were going to have a snow ball fight. And enjoyed the next 5 minutes of Cinderellas snowball fight.

***End Flash Back***

I looked up with smile "I remember you used to call me Cinder-Bella" I said

he flashed his crooked smile at me and he said with a force of his eyes "I could always get your mom to let you have '5 more minutes'" and I responded with "Yeah but then you grew up"

He looked down at the ground "Does it not work anymore?" he said with an almost heartbreaking voice. I smirked I knew this trick, it was his best one.

"Well why don't we see?" I said with a smile. He looked up with full force from his eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes from his. His phone rang and he looked over to his desk I took that opportunity to look away. He went over and grabbed it from his desk, he looked down at the caller ID and gave me one look that said "I have to take this" I just nodded and sat down on my chair. . . not two seconds later did I squeal at the cold wet that seeped into my pants. . AGAIN!

I got up in shock and ran into my room, a quick look behind me said that Edward had saw everything and was holding back laughing at me. Not very well I might add. I changed without worrying about him watching. After all we grew up together, besides I doubt he would even watch. Much to my disappointment.

I slipped on my pants and could hear him talking into the phone "No. . . I was just kidding when I said that Lauren. . . I didn't think you would take it like that. . . Of course I do. . . Yes. . . I'm Sorry. . . Tomorrow. . . Well my family has family night that night. . . No I can't skip that. . . Lauren I am sorry. . . We can spend time together after school on Thursday. . . Okay. . . Yeah love you too. . . Bye Lauren."

He hung up the phone and he threw it on the bed, the phone bounced, and landed on the ground with a thunk. He just stared at it not really seeing it. I didn't think he knew I was still there so I made a "coughing" sound. He turned around and smiled, and even though I knew, I was still sad to see it didn't show in his eyes.

"How are you?" I said

"Fine"

"You don't look fine" I shot back

"I'm just tired of all the drama" he said. I nodded and then got an idea

"What do you say we hang out tomorrow? I will bring the soda" I said with a smile

"Well I suppose that would work" a smile creeping into his voice

"Okay it is a done deal. . . Oh yeah you can't talk to anyone on the phone unless it is a family member!" I started laughing, and after a few seconds he joined in and then shook his head and said

"Okay," he looked behind at his desk and continued "but if you want to I will have to do homework before I get the talk from my coach" and then he smiled

"You get the sex talk from your coach? Isn't that kind of weird? And didn't we get that talk from our parents when we were like 9?" I smiled and winked to let him know I was kidding

"Bye Bella" he chuckled

He shut his window, and started doing his homework. I walked into my bedroom pulled off my third pair of pants, pulled on the new ones, and turned on my radio and to my shock my favorite song came on. You belong with me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, life has gone so fast one day it was Sunday and now its 4 weeks and I am updating. I will try to be faster at updating! So we have gotten through the first part/verse now on to the second verse!

I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do. . .

**Bella's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

6:13 Tuesday Morning. School doesn't start until 7:45 so why am I up so early?

Ugh, I will not be able to get back to sleep anyway I might as well just get ready maybe I will blow dry my hair today. Not that anyone would notice, but it is worth a shot.

After I showered dressed in a robe and a towel on top of my head and came back into my room I looked onto my bed to see a note "Look out onto your balcony!" it screamed out. I didn't know whether to look out or not, and pretty soon curiosity got the best of me. As I looked out past my balcony into Edwards room, I see Edward. Still sleeping until 6:45. But he starts to stir.

I just watched him not 2 minutes later his eyes flutter and I can see his emerald green eyes. He sits up and looks at his alarm clock. I try to assume a natural position like I just was getting fresh air, but the wind started to blow and my robe blew up a bit. I looked over to see if he had seen it blow up, but he hadn't, as it was he was turning off his alarm clock.

After he got out of bed, and I could see he hadn't worn anything but boxers to bed, I saw his perfectly toned abs, biceps, and everything else, he came to the window opened it up

"Can I come over real quick?" he asked me. Wow! That was unexpected!

"Well my bed isn't made. . ." I stated, which then of course I got a look from him that said "seriously?" I thought about him coming into my room, and after a minute of just sitting there and him giving my his pouty face I relented, I said "Okay, fine come over"

He flashed his crooked smile to me and I couldn't help but smile too. He walked away from his window and out his bedroom door.

I then realized I only had about two minutes before he would be in my room, I started to panic. I ran around my room grabbing stuff here and stuff there trying to stuff it under my sheets, I got to my desk and shoved my journal into my drawer. As I slammed my bathroom door to hide my clothes, he walked into my room.

He looked around before saying, "Bella? I have to tell you something." He said it with such intensity I knew it was important. I started to walk towards him.

"Edward? What is it? Are you okay? Is your family okay?" I was going to ask him. But before I got it out his lips were crushing mine, it was such a good feeling, I just melted, and my knees buckled. He caught me and before I knew it he had picked me up and, I was able to feel his stomach muscles, even though I was wearing a robe, was carrying me to my bed I pulled away, which I have to say was quite difficult.

He looked at me, and I looked at him and said "Not on my bed" he looked confused and then looked over at it,

And then he said with another look at my lumpy bed, "You shoved all your stuff in your sheets again didn't you?" I just nodded, he set me down on my feet.

He walked over to my bed, pulled down the sheets and started going through them, throwing stuff, every which direction, and hitting me in the process. It actually didn't hurt, it just kept going bang-bang-bang. And that was when I heard it, and it wasn't actually bangs, they were BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I turned over and hit my alarm clock! Why on earth did it have to be a dream? It was so good, I looked at the time, and what I saw kind of was scary, 7:25. Shoot! I already lost my ride, I only had 15 minutes til I had to leave. . . I wonder if Edward would mind giving me a ride. Maybe if I hurried.

I looked up and into Edward's room, he was all dressed, and he turned and flashed a smile, "Are we still on for today?" he said.

"Yeah, if you are anyway. But my brother just left me. Could you give me a ride?" I said

"CinderBella missed her time again. When will she learn to be early?" He smiled his crooked grin I loved, and responded, "Yeah that should be fine, as long as you don't mind having Lauren with us."

I thought about it for a minute, "Yeah that is fine, as long as you get a big bag of chips, and a GOOD MOVIE, for tonight." I said to him, he looked down and lifted his head smiling for a minute,

"I am guessing not just Doritos then, right? And I guess not the movie Zombie High?" He asked with such innocence I almost belived him!. . . Almost!

"No, Doritos is not the only chip we need! We need BBQ, and Chedear, and also Regular!" I said

"Oh good, so you want to watch an action/scary?" he said with a hint of excitment

"Actually Edward, I was thinking more like a romance. . . like the Notebook. . .? And if not then the Titanic! Or Romeo and Juliet!" I knew he wouldn't go for this, that is why I said it.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Why on earth don't you want to watch scary stuff?"

It was then my turn to look at him like he was crazy, "Edward? I don't want you to have to hold me during the movie, that is why"

He looked a little hurt, but I knew I had won this argument when he said, "Fine Bella, why don't we compromise this? I want to watch an action. . . you want to watch a romance? So, why don't we watch a tragedy?" until I said that!

"But we both don't like tragedy" I reminded him

"Okay, then we will watch Zombie High, meet me out front if you want a ride to school." he said in a rush

"Fine!" I said trying to make it seem like I was mad, but in truth I wasn't, In fact I was far from it, I was excited to watch a scary movie, because when it did get scary I could go up against him and I could have reason to, perfect!

I looked at the clock and now I only had 10 minutes to get ready. I ran into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and I put my hair into a pony. After I went back into my room put on my favorite old blue jeans, and a plain blue T-shirt. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a gronola bar, my mom came in,

"Bella?! What on earth are you still doing here? You are going to be late! Why didn't you leave with your brother?" she said them as she ushered me out the door, not really expecting an answer.

"Emmett forgot me, and because he didn't wake me and set my alarm late. Edward is giving me a ride." I told her

"Well you better thank him!" she said, "This is the fifth time young lady!"

I waved to her and ran to the car, it was raining and the front door was closer, oops, I guess Lauren will have to sit in back, and so I took shot gun. After I buckled in Edward turned to me with a smile on his face,

"I am impressed CinderBella! It only took you 7 minutes, we have 3 minutes now." he said

"Well not with your driving! We won't even be late with the way you drive!" I said, he just smiled and took off.

As we passed Laurens house, I looked over and wondered why we didn't stop.

"Edward? Why are we not stopping?" I asked

"Because she has her car today" he said, "and so their is no need for me to stop."

"Oh." was all I said.

He turned on the radio to Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me, he was about to turn the station when I yelled

"NO! I love this song!" He bust up laughing, to which I gave him a glare. He just shook with laughter silently.

It was silent besideds the song in the backgroung. And we didn't talk the rest of the way, even as he pulled into the school parking lot, found a place to park the car, he didn't say anything besides chuckling every once in a while even as he got out. Though I was quick to get out too, I silently wished we could have stayed in the car.

We walked to the school doors, as soon as we entered them Lauren ran up, in her short skirt, and planted a kiss on Edwards mouth. I just walked to my classes thinking what would happen if Edward and I ever did get together. I sung the words in my head, over and over throughout the day. . .

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


	3. Chapter 3

I am sooo sorry it has been so long! I have been so busy.

So where are we in this story? Verse 2 Part Two. I'm in the room, it's a typical tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do. Let us see what happens in this chapter of Bella and Edwards 'friendship'

* * *

Bella's POV

When Alice had found out that Edward and I were going to watch a movie she flipped out and decided she was going to give me a make-over. Which she told me, once we got, meant doing my hair, finding an outfit, my make-up, and my nails, needless to say. . . I wasn't to happy.

She had brought over 8 outfits, I got to pick out 2 and she would make the final disicion. Right at this point she held up a light pink shirt with hot pink writing that said "Pink", a blue denim skirt, and a hot pink head band. I had already tried it on and said no, but she insisted it be in my top 4. Currently we were arguing about it as she held it up.

"Alice, I am not wearing that outfit. That skirt is way to short and it shows half my thigh! I put my foot down! Besided the shirt, it's. . . Pink! We are just watching a movie you know." I told Alice, as I threw the outfit on my bed.

"Bella! Pink is a feminine color. And I honestly don't see why you don't dress to impress. You are a pretty girl." Alice told me again

"Because Alice, who do I have to impress? No one! And I don't like pink! Lauren wears that color! And even though your brother likes her. . . it doesn't mean I have to." I told her

Alice made a face at me, and just shook her head and moved onto the next outfit waiting in line. I didn't look at it as I went into my bathroom, I slipped it on, and I looked in the mirror. Why does she put me in things like this?

A red flowy halter with dark blue skinny jeans.

The halter top looked good except it showcased my chest, and it was after all just a movie between friends.

The blue skinny jeans showed that my butt was actually really cute, and layed over my curves. Maybe I will save these jeanse for another occasion.

I stepped out of my bathroom and allowed Alice to look me over, she gave me a look that said "I swear if you don't choose this outfit I will slap you silly!"

So I did the only thing I could, I made up a lie.

"Alice. . . This halter top is wonderful, but. . . it squeezes my boobs and I can hardly breath, and the jeans are nice and look really good. . . but they are uncomfortable!"

She didn't seem to believe me. I took them off and she told me in a really sad tone

"Bella, please explain to me why you don't like this outfit, you know it looks really good on you! And you took forever in the bathroom. You were checking yourself out, I just know it!"

"Because, Alice, it is just a movie between 2 friends, and this outfit is meant for a party or date." I told her, if only it was a date

It had been a minute and she hadn't sad anything, so I looked up and quickly looked back down, one glance at her and you could tell she was super mad.

"You want something for a friend movie? I will give you an outfit for a friend movie!" She said quickly and louder than normal. She continued, "You don't want my brother to give you a second look? Fine get him yourself, you get him away from huggy-kissy-flirt-with-other-guys Lauren with your clothes! I don't care!" she then threw an outfit from her pile I hadn't seen and pointed to the bathroom door.

I walked in hoping I hadn't offended her to much, and slipped on the outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and instantly loved it. I walked out quickly and gave her a big hug

"How did you know that I was going to be difficult and not want anything besides this?" I asked her

"The same way I knew you would be denying you like Edward, you're my best friend." She smiled at me and said, "I don't totally aprove of sweats, but the shirt dresses it up a bit"

I had on a pair of gray sweats that were loose and comfortable, a dark blue shirt that was form fitting but not totally tight. Alice pulled out a head band a dark blue to match the shirt and ushered me into the bathroom to do my hair.

After she sat me down and started to curl my hair, we started talking about Jasper, her current boyfriend.

"I think you should keep him, you like him so much, you probably like him the most out of all your boyfriends!" I told her

"Well yes I do like him, heck I love him! But his sister Rosalie. . . She doesn't like me. Did I tell you she cornered me in the bathroom and told me to not ever do anything to Jasper or she will make me regret it?" She told me quickly

"Yes, you told me. Don't worry though, Emmett always has her "occupied".", we giggled for a little, and then we were silent.

She slid the headband into place and let me look.

It looked beautiful. The curls cascaded down my back every which way.

She then moved onto my make-up, I told her not too dramatic so she left it with just eyeliner, mascara, and a pink lip gloss.

Then she did my nails, a french manicure. We discussed Lauren.

"I don't think it is because he likes her Bella, I think it is because she is the cheer captain and he is the the quarter back on the football team that they are going out." Alice informed me

"Well yes, but still, I mean, they are together!" I told her

"But it is only because of peer pressure!" Alice countered

"If you say so" I said

"I don't just say so. I know so!" she said with a smile

I looked at the clock and told her she had only 5 minutes until she had to be done. It took her 15 minutes extra because she had to put little flower stickers on, too.

"I am going to leave my phone with you, and I want you to text Jaspers phone no matter what time, I am always with him, and tell me about your date. And if you don't text me by 11:00 I will text you first!

Now I only had about 13 minutes to spare to get 3 different soda's, and be back in time. Did I mention that the store is 10 minutes away?

I asked Alice if she wanted to come with me but she told me

"No I have a date tonight, with Jasper", I swear if you could really see hearts in someones eyes, you would see some in hers.

"Oh, yeah. Ergo the phone thing. Do you want me to drop you off?" I asked her

"No of course not, I have to get ready still!" She told me, I looked her over and shook my head in disbelievment, she sure did look ready.

* * *

I ended up calling Angela to pick up the soda's for me, she lived only 2 minutes away, and I would pick them up at her house.

I told her to get Root Beer, 7 Up, and the famous Dr. Pepper.

I ended up being on time to Edwards house, he was apparently, from what his mother said at the store picking up movies and chips. Esme told me I could make myself at home, I asked her if I could just go up to his room. And she told me yes. I walked into his room, and looked at the clock, he was already 5 minutes late

'Yes!' I thought to myself 'something to tease Edward about!' He is always teasing me about how late I am and this time it will be different!

10 minutes later he still wasn't here. I decided to go and correct his school work, his math is better than what I expected, 15 out of 20, I decided to change it for him. I looked at the clock and he was already 30 minutes late now. I turned on the computer and checked my email, 10 minutes later after a very detailed email to my aunt, Edward still wasn't here. I went down to the kitchen, Esme was cutting carrots for dinner the next day. I asked her if Edward was always so late, she spun around and said

"No, you know better than I that he doesn't like being late, I will call him, how does that sound?" she smiled sweetly

"Edward, where are you?. . . Well Bella has been here for an hour almost. . . It is rude. . . oh I see. . . I will ask her. . . Bella? You wouldn't mind if Lauren comes over too would you?", I shook my head no, that I wouldn't mind, and she continued "Yes she minds, she said it would be rude for you to invite someone who wasn't supposed to come over in the first place. . . I know, Bella wouldn't normally say that, but she is right, it would be very rude, I agree with her. . . fine! It is a good thing that I made extra isn't it?" she hung up the phone and started mumbling about how she disliked the idea of Lauren coming over.

"Esme? Why would you tell Edward I didn't want Lauren over? I don't care." I told her

"Because Bella! I don't like her! I know that is terrible to say. . . but she always has to. . . Oh I don't know, but I don't like it." She said and looked down, ashamed of herself.

I laughed and gave her a hug, and she returned the hug.

"You don't get that feeling with me do you?" I asked her

She shook her head "No dear, I love to have you over anytime! Alice actually has a friend to do make-overs on." she said with a smile

I laughed with her for a minute and I decided to go back up and wait.

I turned on his radio and listened to music to pass the time. 5 minutes later 'You Belong With Me' came on.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Of course that was when Edward came in, followed by Lauren.

"Oh my Gosh! I hate this song! I cannot believe you are listening to this crap!" shouted Lauren

"I don't know Lauren, it's kind of nice!" Edward said

"Well I don't like it, so can we start watching the movie now? For my sake?" She said

"Um, sure." I told her

Edward grabbed out the movie 'Zombie High' and put it in the DVD player.

Then he grabbed out the chips, BBQ, Cheddar and Regular

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you would actually buy those! They are full of fatty crap, and calories!" Lauren told him

"Why don't you go down to my mom and see if she has any carrots, or cucumbers then Lauren?" He said it so sweet, but the look on his face was that of annoyance.

She stood up and with a quick "Fine" and she was out the door

"Bella I am so sorry!" Edward said to me, "I had told my team I was going to have a movie night with you during practice, well one of the guys told her and then I ran into her at the store, and she made me tell her why I needed Zombie High when it was with my family, and when I told her she asked if I thought it was fair to leave her home alone tonight when I lied to her about my family night, and I told her no, and she asked why I was doing that to her, and she asked why, and I told her I needed some time with my best friend, and she jumped to the conclusion of me cheating on her, and she started crying, so I told her that's not what it was. So I had to take her out to get ice cream just to prove there was nothing between us. And then she insisted on us eating the ice cream there and then she started a make-out session and . . . and . . . Bella are you even listening to me?"

Actually I was listening, but him saying Best Friend, Nothing between us, and Make-out session and struck home.

I told him "Yes I am listening Edward. Don't worry about it, it's okay."

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked, I nodded "You're the best friend ever Bells, you know that?"

"I think you have told me that before" I smiled at him

He pulled me into a hug, and Lauren walked in

"Well your mom said she doesn't buy carrots, and that the cucumbers are all bad so. . . " she looked at us hugging and we jumped apart.

"I told you! I told you that I didn't believe you! There is something between you two! Oh my gosh! I am so out of here! Thank you Edward!" She screamed and pulled out her cell phone and with a loud

***SLAM* **

she was out the door, and Edward followed

"Lauren! There is nothing between Bella and I! Lauren! Lauren!" Edward yelled after her.

I went to Edwards window and looked towards the front of the house, Lauren was standing there waiting, and Edward was there 20 seconds later pulling her into a hug and shushing her, she was trying to push him away but after a minute she allowed him to pull her into a hug, after another 2 minutes she pulled away and planted a kiss on his perfect mouth. . . and then she deepened it. I watched for a few seconds and started to cry. I don't know why, but him saying that there was nothing between us, and him kissing her after her outburst and him telling me he didn't like drama. . . I just cried.

I decided I would go home, there was no movie night now.

I walked down the stairs, and started to walk to the door, when Esme said

"Bella what's wrong?" I just shook my head, there were no words to explain, "Bella come drink some tea with me. . . please?"

"Okay" I said numbly

She urged me into the kitchen

"Now what on earth is going on? Did Lauren yell at you? I heard some shouting." Esme told me

"No it's not that. Me and Edward are just friends that is the problem." I told her

She took a moment before she spoke

"You have feelings for Edward then?" she asked

I nodded

"But he is dating Lauren, you know Esme I don't see what he sees in her. He doesn't like drama yet he stays with it, excuse me her. And I know everything about him, we grew up together, and. . . I don't know." I finished helplessly

She nodded thinking

"So basically you feel he belongs with you?" she asked

I just nodded

"Esme I think I am going to go home okay?" she nodded

"Okay, feel better sweetie"

"Thanks Esme"

I walked out the door and first noticed the moon it was big and round I turned my attention to in front of me and found Lauren and Edward still embraced I started to cry silently, I walked as quiet as possible to my house. and not until I shut the door to my house did they break apart. They walked into his house. I waited at the side window, a clear shot to Edwardes kitchen. Edward told Esme something, Esme shouted back at him, Edward grabbed Lauren buy the hand and pulled him out to his car, I watched him put her in the car, and they drived off towards Laurens house.

I walked into my bedroom, noticed that the doors were opened to my balcony and shut them, I showered and got dressed in my PJ's and walked to my bed, I turned on 'You Belong With Me' and listened to it as I turned down the bed and hopped in. I hoped my life would turn out just like the music video would, I knew he belonged with me.

I recieved a text message from Alice

Alice: Are you home yet?????

Bella: Yes, I am home.

Alice: Why didn't you text me first then??? NVM! How did your outfit go????

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

Bella: He didn't say anything about it.

Alice: I told you, you should have worn what I told you to wear!!!!!

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Bella: Alice even if I had worn the red outfit. . . he wouldn't have noticed he was with Lauren all day.

Alice: ?????

Bella: Lauren came over, and chewed us out. Alice I don't really want to talk about it. Just let Edward tell you about it.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Alice: I swear! He doesn't see what is in front on him!!!!!!!! Can I beat him up?????????

Bella: No.

Alice: You are no fun!!!!!!

Bella: I am tired, don't say anything to him. I am going to go to bed okay?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Alice: Okay. Night. Just bring me my phone tomorrow.

I didn't bother to text her back.

I sang the words in my head, silently crying.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

If only it was that easy.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Honestly what are you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**He belongs with me.**

* * *

So FanFictioners, how am I doing? Answer these questions in the review for me!

1. Is it put together well?

2. Is it what you expected?

a. Yes or No

b. Good or Bad expected

3. What do you expect to happen

4. Is this a good size chapter?

and

5. Did you review yet?

Thanks for all of your support and reviews for the last chapter! Thanks

.~*ABalletEmpress*~.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I know you are all proud of me, another chapter the very next day! So we left Bella crying last night. We are now at the 3rd verse, Part 1!

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I are hanging out today. . . in the park. How did this happen? One car ride that is how.

***Flash Back***

I woke with a start, and looked at the clock. 5:12. I looked around my room, and everything seemed to look just fine, so why did my eyes and heart hurt?

I wiped the crust out of my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

I found the reason why my eyes hurt, my eyes were blood shot, and there were white streaks down my cheeks. I must have cried last night, but at what? I thought about what I had done last night. All I had done was watch a movie with Edward, but I didn't remember any of the movie. I had to think hard about what exactly happened.

And all of last night came flooding back. I whimpered to myself, finding the reason why my heart hurt, and the reason my eyes were bloodshot.

I quickly showered. I even shaved, and used conditioner. I got out and dried myself off. I was pleased that my eyes had lost the red. I decided something in my head.

I will dress to impress for the next few days, and actually try to put myself out of my box. If Edward would rather be with Lauren and change plans with me all because of her. . . then I needed some more friends.

I called Alice with my home phone.

It wasn't until I realized I still had her phone from last night, that I would either have to call the phone to her house, and wake everyone in the household. . . or call Edward and wake only 2 people. I thought about it severely.

I decided I would call Edward.

I looked at the clock. Just barely 5:30. Good the earlier the better, is what I always say.

I walked over to my french doors that led to my balcony, and pulled back the curtains just enough to have a clear shot to his bed room. I pushed send.

I watched it go off, and for a minute I didn't think he would pick it up.

He did. He fumbled with it, and I laughed out loud about how funny he looked trying to get ahold of his phone. He didn't even look at the caller ID when he flipped it up.

"Hello?" Edward said, his voice husky from sleep

"Hi." I said, I was going to continue with "Yeah, I need to speak with Alice." but he cut me off.

"Bella, my gosh I am so sorry about last night. I went inside, and Esme told me you went home. I took Lauren home, and I tried to see you after, but your mom said you were in bed already. Bella I am so sorry." Edward said this all in a rush

"Um, it's fine. It has happened before." I told him like I didn't care, I continued "I need to speak with Alice."

"Oh" Was all Edward said

He just sat there on his bed for a moment. If I didn't know any better I would say he was a little hurt.

"Um, Edward are you still there?" I asked

I saw his face compose itself.

"Yeah, hold on." and he stood up and walked out of his room, I couldn't see what he was going to do but I hoped it was give the phone to Alice. After a few seconds I considered what I could do.

"Edward? I, CinderBella, need a carriage today. Will you please be my driver?" I figured if I could make him smile he wouldn't beat himself up . . . to much.

"You need a ride? Yeah, of course I can give you one!" Edward said, he sounded a great deal happier, "Here is Alice."

"Bella?! Why on earth are you talking to this butt?" Alice practically screamed in my ear.

"Well Alice, you don't exactly have your phone, I can't call you. And I didn't want to wake the whole household. So Edward's number was my last option. But I have a question." I told her

"And what exactly is this question?" She asked with a hint of mischief in her voice

I knew I was going to regret this.

"Yeah, I know I am going to regret this, but can you come over and give me a makeover?" I asked

"AHHHH!!!!! Yes! I will be over in 20 minutes! Can you manage to blow dry your hair, so it doesn't go funky?" She said this with so much excitement in her voice, I knew I was in for trouble!

"Yeah I can. I am not challenged with a blow dryer." I told her

She just scoffed and said

"On second thought. . . go and eat." she said "Would you like to wear the red outfit?"

I didn't even consider I just said

"Yes!"

And with a quick exchange of "bye" we hung up

I went down to eat.

I made breakfast for my family, pancakes, french toast, eggs and bacon.

I guess the smell got my brother out of bed, it was just barley 6:00, and he sat himself at the table waiting to start eating.

I pulled out the syrup, ketchup, butter, jam, peanut butter, milk and orange juice.

I had barley gotten past my french toast when Alice showed up.

"Come on!" Alice said, "Lets get started!"

"Alice," I told her "I want to eat."

She looked at me like I was crazy,

"Fine," she said "bring up some for me. We will eat while you are getting ready."

I agreed with her.

Two minutes later and two plates filled with food, and a cup of milk and OJ and a cup a syrup, we made our way up the stairs.

Once in my bed room she had me get dressed. I looked at myself a little longer than normal, and went out. A look at her plate, and a quick glance to her mouth, told me she had stuffed the food from her plate into her mouth.

I laughed at her, and she mumbled

"What? I had to hurry!" but it sounded more like 'Gwat? I hag to blurry'

I shook my head as she swallowed the last of what was in her mouth.

"Okay. . . curls or straight?" she asked. Wow she is giving me a choice?

"Curls?" I said, only it sounded more like a question.

"Okay, I will let your hair air dry." Alice "Make-up?"

"Yesterday." I told her it still sounded like a question, but I sounded more sure of myself

"Alright, we are set!" Alice said with a giggle.

She started my make-up. She said she had to run home, because she forgot her brushes. I told her she shouldnt' be using brushes, and she said it was a new one for her eyeliner and that I shouldn't look yet.

But curiosity got the better of me and I looked. She had done the stuff from yesterday yes. . . but had also given me eyeshadow. My eye looked dark.

She came in.

"Bella why on earth did you look?" she sounded annoyed "I didn't want you to see it yet!"

"Alice? What on earth have you done to my eye? It looks like I have a black eye!" I said

"It does not! It looks like you have a smoky eye!" Alice said "Learn your terms!"

"Alice I refuse to go to school looking like this!" I told her and folded my arms across my chest

"Fine" she said with a pouty face "Please?" I shook my head

She grabbed out a wash clothe and started to wipe the dark eye shadow off.

I didn't look until she had finished my hair. After she slid the black headband into place she said

"Bella will you just look?" Alice said "It doesn't look bad!" and she was right. I didn't look bad. I looked good.

"I will need something to cover my shoulders though." I told her

"Oh right." she said. "I forgot about that. Try this." and she tossed me a black cardigan

"Thanks Alice, I look great!" I told her and gave her a big hug.

The clock read 6:53

I still had a little bit of time. I needed to do my school work, anyway, so while I did my math, Alice got herself ready.

By the time I had to go Alice had left and I realized I had not had her pick shoes. I went to my closet and there on the floor were some high heels, and a note from Alice.

'Dear Bella' it read 'wear these with your outfit. It will look better than tennis shoes!'

I slipped them on, thank goodness it wasn't to high. I would kill myself for sure.

I got down stair just as Edward knocked on the door. I ran to the door.

"Hi Edward. You ready to go?" I asked him

"Um. Yeah. . . Bella what did Alice do to you?" He asked

"Do you not like it?" I asked him trying to not let myself get hurt by his answer

"No, that's not it. You just. You look really good! . . . But you look fine the way you usually dress. I don't want to have to save my best friend from those perverts at school." He told me

I didn't know how to react. So I laughed

"Bella, come on. Now that is hardly fair. I was just telling you what I thought. You don't have to laugh at me." He told me

"Edward? It's not that. You are worried about the perverts at school? Edward I am a nerd, you don't have to worry trust me." I told him

"Oh, okay. We will see. You just wait!" He said and pulled me to the car.

"Thank you my lovely driver. I appreciate your wonderful coach." I told him with a smile

"Oh you are very welcome CinderBella." Edward said, "would you care for some ball music?"

"Why certainly," I said "I would enjoy the tune of 'Disney 910' please."

"Of course my lady. Anything your heart desires" he said, if only he knew what I really disired, and changed the station to D-910

'You Belong With Me' came on

"Wow this song has been coming on lately" I said

"I don't mind, if you don't" He told me

"No I don't mind." I told him

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do  
**

"So Bella? Because we didn't get to hang out yesterday, do you want to today?" Edward asked me

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

"Um, Well when and where?" I asked

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

"Probably after football practice. At the park?" He said

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

"Oh okay sure yeah, that sounds fine." I told him

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**

"Okay good cause I felt really bad about yesterday." Edward told me

"It's okay, really" I told him "things happen"

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

I snickered. He looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head

"Are you thinking about the song Bella?" He asked me

"Yeah, there is this girl in our school and she told me and Alice once that this was her song for her friend and her. They aren't together. . . yet. Alice is sure that they will get together soon." I told him with a slight smile on my face

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

"And do you think they will?" Edward asked me

"I don't know what to think actually." I told him

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

He nodded to the song and I followed along with him.

The rest of the way to school was silent.

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Your castle awaits you." he told me, "No go dance with prince charming!"

"What prince are you talking about?"

He shrugged "I will see you later meet me at the park at 4:30, okay?"

I nodded and walked into school

The stairs came after lunch

***End Flash Back***

So this how Edward and I were going to be hanging out after school . . . . at the park.

* * *

So how is this chapter?

1. Would you like to see Edward POV of the story sometime?

2. Have you reviewed yet?

Thank you! Until the next chapter (hopefully before Sunday next week)! ;)

!.~*(ABalletEmpress)*~.!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey FanFictioners! I am so sorry it has been so long. I recently went through some things in a relationship (like a break up) and didn't really feel like writing for a while. But I am back AND ready to write! :] Which reminds me I am thinking of writing another story. More info at the bottom! Okay so Chapter 3 part 2! Sorry again, and I hope you like it.

**Bella POV**

**Flash Back**

School when you are a nerd and all the sudden come dressed up? You don't typically get any good status names. Not that I care about staus, but name calling hurts! And when you are a nerd the names stick until you are out of high school and well into college that everyone forgets. . . So I have been told anyway.

I walked into school with my head held high. I was really confident with myself. All the guys were looking at me, in a good way, and some of the girls were even glaring at me! After first bell I went to class, and the teacher actually asked where I was after looking right over me.

"Oh I am sorry Miss Swan you look so different today." he told me "I like the old Bella" he muttered

"I do too! She looks better when she isn't so. . . Oh I don't know. . . FAKE!" Lauren yelled out loud

The whole class room busted up laughing.

"Fake? I was thinking more along the lines of CHEAP!" one of the girls on her squad yelled after

The class broke out in fits.

"Fake? Cheap? Why not just say it? A SLUT!" another yelled, and I had had enough. I ran out the door.

"Alright class! Settle down! Girls talk to me after class please!" The teacher said to the 3 its.

I was running to the office, tears streaming down my face, when I tripped. I got up, yanked off my shoes and threw them as hard as a I could, as someone walked out the door.

"Ouch! What the. . . Oh Bella what are you doing out here?" Edward spoke while apprasing me

He noticed the tears and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, I just want to go."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked

"Home"

"Oh so my home? I am going home anyway. My mom called and said we would go shopping for more school clothes, and groceries. Why don't you come with us?" he told me. A thrill went through me, even if it was shopping, and I broke out into a tear-y-eyed smile.

"Okay," I felt better already! But I sniffled anyway "Does this mean we are still going to the park?"

"Only if you want to" he told me

I considered it for a moment and decided "It doesn't really matter."

We started walking to the office. We got there within two minutes. No one had passed us, so when the door opened and Lauren stepped out I was taken aback.

"What are you doing here?" I spit at her

"I was talking to the principal about making a simple joke about you, in all good humor of course, and it turned into the other girls making jokes about you. And I am sorry Bella, I didn't mean for you to cry about it. I told the Principal that if it ever happened again I would straighten it out. He said just to go back to class." Lauren said with a hint of sarcasm and cruelty in her voice

"You are such a liar! HOLY CROW! I hope you don't get away with it!" I yelled at her. The secratary started looking out the window.

"Bella, calm down! She said she was sorry. Let's just go okay?" Edward tried to sooth me

"No! Edward, you didn't hear the tone of their voice when they called me names!" I told him. Lauren just smirked. I glared. And Edward pulled me in the office. Esme was sitting on one of the chairs, and she turned to us, but Edward spoke first.

"Bella, I am sure you are just over reacting. What did they call you anyway?" he asked

"They called me a sl. . ." I broke down in tears again. I was in Esme's arms before Edward was able to say anything.

"Sweetie, whatever they said it is not true! You should know that!" I nodded and grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter.

"So. . . I guess I won't know what they called you?" He asked

"If you must know, Edward, they called me Fake, Cheap, and a Slut. I am now going to check myself out, and Esme and I are going to go shopping. If you would like, you may tag along." I told him matter a factly.

I signed my name and asked Esme to Sign hers as well. She did and quickly signed one for Edward. I saw Esme chuckle and started to walk out the door, I followed Esme to the car, she unlocked it and we both got in. I saw Edward just standing there as if he was asking himself 'What the heck just happened?' I laughed out loud and Esme directed her eyes from her purse and looked as well. We both started laughing. He said something to the secretary and she nodded and said something. He quickly signed and ran out the door to catch up with us.

I hurried to press the button that would lock the door right before he got in. He pulled on the handle to the door quickly, eyeing where my hand was, but he was to late. Esme and I laughed harder. He walked around to my side of the car and pulled puppy eyes on me. I could hear from outside a muffled "Please let me in." I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"Thanks! It was cold out there!" he told us

"It isn't even below 60 today! It is nice and warm!" I told him

"Yeah well guess what, I get cold easily!" he said

"Oh and what do you expect Bella to do? Climb back there and make sure you stay warm?" Esme said. I couldn't tell if she said it so I could be back there, or if she just said it not thinking about it.

"Um. . . well. . . not necessarily. I mean if she wants to then it would be dire to her health to not" Edward said, "but it is her choice after all."

I smirked and turned around to face him "Is that your way of asking me to come back there or not?"

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Edward?" I asked

Edward looked at me and said "Bella? Will you please come back here and keep me from freezing my toes off?"

I laughed "Of course Edward"

I climbed back, quickly buckled my seat belt, smiled at Edward, and then looked forward. Esme looked in her rear view mirror made sure Edwards eyes were averted, then quickly smiled and winked at me. She most definitely planned it for my sake.

I looked straight forward, and didn't do anything, then I felt a yawn coming on.

*YAWN* "Excuse me" I said.

"You sleepy now?" Edward asked

"A little" I told him.

"My shoulder is waiting for you" He smiled at me. Sometimes I like to think he really does like me.

"Thank you Edward" I told him as a layed my head down. He smelt so dang good! I felt him lay down on my head. And I dozed off with his aura scent around me.

"Mmmm" he mumbled back

How was that? Sorry it was so short, I wrote it in like 30 minutes. And I know, none of the song in that chapter. :'( I feel so bad about leaving you guys like that though!

So like the top says I am thinking about writing a second story, but one that isn't related to this one. And because my life is so ridiculous, I will have to do like 3 stories. . . but if you like drama and romance you might like it. It would have kind of what happened with my relationship, just so I can talk about it, without it being technically gossip. And of course I will change some of the events that happened, as well as the names.

The first one will probably be called Love Story. I know another Taylor Swift song, but it was actually our song. . . at the time.

Tell me what you think about the idea, and also what you thought about the chapter.

Again, I am so sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter should be up shortly. . . maybe Saturday or Sunday. So stay tuned! Okay that sounds like a commercial. I will stop blathering now. Ha! Love you guys! and your love!

*~!ABalletEmpress!~*


End file.
